This invention relates to locking systems for securing safety deposit boxes positioned in a lockable bank vault and more particularly to a plug for retrofitting the present locking system of the vault without structural changes to the locking system of the bank vault.
Safety deposit boxes have been extensively used for storing customer valuables in lockable cubicles in the bank vault. Each cubical has a door attached to the bank vault and controlled by two keys, one key being kept in the customer""s possession and the other key being used by the bank employee and kept in the bank""s possession.
The present use of these locked cubicals require a bank employee to visit the locked cubical with each customer to aid in unlocking or locking it by the customer. Needless to say, the time spent by the bank""s employee in providing this service is extensive.
In accordance with the invention claimed, a new and improved arrangement is provided for modifying the locking system on a cubical door of a bank vault so that the door to the cubical may be opened by the customer without the bank employee being present with his or her key to open or close a particular cubical.
It is, therefore one object of this invention to provide a new and improved means for retrofitting the cubical locking system of a bank vault.
A further object of this invention is to provide a key designed in the form of a plug for insertion in a lock of a bank vault cubical for holding a bank key in unlocked position.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds and the features of novelty which characterize the invention will be pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this specification.